


Madeline and Anders

by Samfey94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samfey94/pseuds/Samfey94
Summary: During his time in the circle, Anders met Madeline a very talented and beautiful mage.





	1. Anders meeing Madeline

When Anders met Marian, Anders was healing his patients in the clinic. He was not ready for all the trouble that Marian would get him into. His only thoughts were helping the Ferelden refugees or anyone that would come to him epically any mage that he came across. He hated the mage situation in Kirkwall. You could tell by the way he talked or how he acted towards the Templars. The more time he spent with Marian, the more she reminded him of his first love Madeline.

He first met Madeline in Ferelden's Circle. She was beautiful talented but above all else she was kind. She would help all the mages in the tower. She even would bring food for the templars if they looked weak or just looked hungry. Anders fell in love with her smile and her kind heart. Anders first met her when they were paired together. She performed the spells flawlessly, but Anders seemed to struggle. She walked next to him and raised his arm up a bit.

"Here, If you hold your arm here, it puts less strain on your body. Now clear your mind and just let the magic flow it should be easier. Casting spells don't work if you are thinking too hard. Just let the mana flow." Madeline said, and Anders nodded. He began to cast the spell and Anders performed the spell flawlessly. Anders looked at Madeline and blushed softly.

"T-thanks Madeline." Anders said bashfully. Madeline smiled at him.

"If you ever need help let me know." She said and picked up a magic tome and began reading. Anders watched her read for a moment but then walked away.

A few weeks later, Anders found Madeline helping a few kids with their magic. Anders stood back watching her. He smiled as she answered all the children's questions. She seemed to work so well with children and all of their wild ideas. Madeline giggled as she held a child in her lap.

"Now why shouldn't we fear the Templars?" Madeline asked the kids and there was silence. "Because the Templars protect us. I know how scary they can seem in their heavy armor and their great big swords but remember they protect us from demon possessions and from people breaking in and hurting us." Madeline said as the kids nodded. Anders soon walked up to the group.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Anders said as the kids look up at him. Madeline smiles and shakes her head.

"No, we are just about finished here." Madeline looked at the girl that was on her lap.

"Sweetie, can I get up?" Madeline asked and the little girl nods and gets up. Madeline gets up and Anders looked at her.

"Can we talk somewhere private...er as private as we can get." Anders asked and Madeline softly nods.

"I know just the place. Follow me." She said and lead him to another room. Anders blushed a bit as he noticed that they were in the room and they were alone. Madeline lit a candle and sat down leaning against the wall and then motioned for him to sit down. Anders sat across from her.

"Madeline well...I um...Andraste's tits how do I phrase this?" He said covering his face in embarrassment. Madeline looked over at him.

"Anders are you ok?" She asked him, and he simply nodded. Anders took a deep breath and then looked at her.

"Take this for what you will, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He said and then looked at her. Madeline looked a bit surprised and nervously fiddled with her long chestnut brown hair.

"I um....haventbeenabletostopthinkingaboutyoutoo." She mumbled quickly, and Anders looked over at her.

"I didn't understand that." Anders said confused and Madeline quickly stood up and went to leave but Anders caught her arm.

"Madeline please. what did you say?" He asked looking confused. Madeline took a breath and suddenly kissed him. Anders was taken back but he quickly kissed her back but pinned her against the wall. Anders broke the kiss and Madeline looked at him.

"That is what I was trying to say you idiot." She said with a chuckle and Anders couldn't help but laugh. Anders pressed his forehead against hers.

"Anders, we need to get back before the templars notice we are gone." Madeline said, and Anders groaned and nods.

"I just want to stay here." He whispered and Madeline nods.

"I know but we'll find a way to sneak around." She said with a smirk. Anders let her go and walked out first. Madeline waited for a moment and then she left.


	2. Tempers Flare And Tensions Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this chapter is short!

Madeline was teaching a group of children when she saw Anders again. Anders was arguing with the templars. Madeline rushed up trying to defuse the tension. She turned to Anders and gripped his arm. 

"Anders calm down..." Madeline said and grabbed his hand. Anders's eyes never left the templar's. The templar grabbed Madeline and pushed her back, Madeline lost her balance and hit the wall. She gripped her side as she stayed on the ground. This made Anders get even more angry. Anders saw only red and punched the templar. The templar retuned the punch and knocked Anders to the ground. Cullen walked in and pulled the templar away from Anders. 

"He punched me!" The templar yelled and Cullen held him against the wall. 

"Nicolas, That does not matter." Cullen said as more templars coming in and one of them stepped on Madeline's hand which caused a couple of her fingers to break. Madeline yelped in pain this caught Anders's attention. He ran over to her.

"Let him see." Anders said and Madeline passed over her hand and he tried to heal it but then he was ripped away by Greagoir. 

"For striking a templar you have earned a week in solitary confident." Greagoir said and Madeline slowly got up and walked over to Wynne. 

"Wynne, c-can you heal my hand." She asked trying to hold back her tears. Wynne turned to her. 

"Of course dear, did you burn yourself again?" Wynne asked her and Madeline shook her head. 

"I got caught up in templar drama and one of them stepped on my hand and broke a few of my fingers." Madeline explained and Wynne nods and began to heal her hand. When her hand was healed Wynne gave her a soft smile. "Be careful dear." Wynne said and Madeline walked up to her room. She saw the tower's cat laying on her bed. She smiled and began to play with the cat. 

"No matter what you're always here huh? you never feel trapped...lucky cat." She whispered as the cat responded by rubbing up against her hand and the cat was softly purring. Madeline let out a soft sigh and lays on her bed.


	3. A Mans Powerful Desire Can Be Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warning there is possessive scene with a templar, pleas be cautious while reading. There is also a quick sex scene so enjoy!

The week without Anders was hard for Madeline. To everyone else she seemed off but she kept reassuring to everyone that she was fine. She was terrible at hiding her emotions but she didn't want the Templars to use anything against her. She understood that the templars are just as much trapped as they are but the Templars were higher than the mages. with this being the case all she wanted to do was trap herself away but she had to shove those feelings down and keep going on with her day.

During this time Madeline had also noticed that the Templar named Nicolas was always where she was. She felt disturbed by this but she pushed those feelings down and kept with her studies. She prayed that her harrowing was soon so she could move up to the higher levels. Meanwhile Nicolas was watching her and studying the way her body curves in her robes and how he wish he could have her all to himself. If it killed him Madeline was to be his, if not he would make sure no other could have her by making her tranquil.

Nicolas had become brave and walked up to her and tried to talk to her while she was reading. Madeline played it off that she didn't hear him. Nicolas started to become angry but he noticed others around so he walked away. Once he was gone Madeline took a deep breath and walked over to Cullen and tried to talk to him.

"I'm not sure if its me but Nicolas is always near me." Madeline said as Cullen looked at her.

"He has been fascinated with you." Cullen adds and Madeline nods.

"I know and that is what scares me. Desire can make people do stupid things. I'm scared of him Cullen." Cullen nods and places a hand on her back. I can do my best to be near you when he's around." Cullen said as Madeline smiled weakly.

"Thank you Cullen, that makes me feel better." She said and sat down over at a table and went back to her reading.

Hours passed and Madeline hadn't moved if only to get more books. Cullen was standing against the wall watching her closely when Nicolas came in. His eyes met Cullen's. Nicolas walked up to Cullen.

"Rutherford, Greagoir wants to see you he said it was urgent." Nicolas said and Cullen's face lost color and he headed to see Greagoir. With Cullen gone that left just Madeline and Nicolas. He walked up to her.

"Hey Madeline, if you'd like I can put in a good word with Irving so your harrowing comes sooner." Nicolas said trying to get a response out of her. Madeline kept reading.

"Thank you for the offer but i would prefer to get their on my own." Madeline said without putting her book down. This infuriated Nicolas and he snatched the book from her hand. 

"You can at least look at me when I talk to you mage." He said looking infuriated and Madeline looked passed him.

"If you want me to respect me to respect you, you can at least respect me." Madeline attempted to say strongly despite being terrified. Nicolas took her right arm and pinned it to the table.

"Look here you will do as I say or will go to greagoir and you will be branded as a maleficarum." He said darkly and Madeline raised her left hand and balled her fist, which in turn cased soul crushing prison. She pushed him down and wiggled her arm from his grasp. She ran from the library and ran right into Leorah. Leorah saw that Madeline was obviously shaken.

"Madeline what happened?" Leorah asked her and Madeline explained what happened in the library. Leorah looked at her.

"Nicolas is an honorable Templar, he wouldn't do that out of nowhere. What did you do to cause his attention." Leorah said and Madeline looked really insulted.

"Leorah, I didn't do anything..All I have been doing is studying for my Harrowing. I have no idea how I got his attention." Madeline said and stormed off to her room.

A few days later Madeline was sitting in the temple praying about what happened with Nicolas. her prayer was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit but then looked up and saw that it was Anders. She smiled softly but shook her head. Anders nodded and slipped her a note and walked away. She opened the note.

"Meet me in our spot during sundown. we need to talk. Anders" Madeline stuffed the note into her robes and walked to the library. she found a couple of magic tomes and walked to her place. She lit a candle and tried to practice more spells. She was really struggling as she tried to focus but there were so many events that were clouding her mind. 

"From what I remember, someone told me to let the magic just flow. You aren't supposed to think too much." Anders said with a cheeky grin. Madeline jumped up and hugged him.

"I missed you anders." She whispered and he held her for a moment. Madeline tembled in his arms and Anders pulled her away.

"Madeline what is wrong?" Anders asked looking concerned. Madeline looked up at him and explained what happened with Nicolas. Anders became furious and let go of her hands.

"I'm going to kill him." Anders said and Madeline grabbed his hands and pulled him close.

"Anders don't! I just got you back please, just stay." She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be alone with him." He warned her and Madeline nodded.

"I won't if I can help it." Madeline responded and Anders pulled her close.

"I missed you." He whispered and Madeline smiled as she reached up to kiss him. "I missed the way your eyes sparkle after I kiss you." He said and Madeline looked up to him with a smirk.

"Oh what else?" She asked as Anders playfully pushed her against a wall. Anders lightly stroked her cheek. He then leaned down and kissed her again.

"I missed the way your kisses taste." Anders said as he kissed her nose. Madeline smiles up at Anders as Anders picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "I missed the loving look in your eyes. Nothing will keep you from me again." He said and kissed her and ran a hand up her leg. Madeline smiled into the kiss. Anders slowly pulled up her robe and stroke the side of her thigh. Anders smiled softly at her.

"You have been on my mind all week, no matter what I do I couldn't shake you out of my head." Anders whispered and kissed her neck softly. "How dare you control me as you do." He whispered with a smirk. Madeline looked at him.

"You have been in my thoughts as well, you clever mage." She teased and Anders chuckled.

"Clever mage?" Anders asked and Madeline giggled and shook her head. Anders set her legs down as he was chuckling.

"Shut up I'm not good at this." She said and Anders kissed her.

"That's why I care for you." He said and Madeline looked up at him with a soft smile. Anders kissed her softly and Madeline slowly deepened the kiss and Anders presses her against the wall. He ran his hand up her leg as Madeline pulled him closer. Anders broke the kiss as he looked at her.

"Madeline are you sure?" He asked and Madeline nods shyly. She looks up at him and and shyly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I want this Anders, I want you." Madeline said as she pulled up her robe slowly. Anders pulled up his robe and picked up her left leg to wrap around his hip. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid himself inside Madeline. Madeline tipped her head back as she let out a gasp. Anders waited for a moment for her to adjust to his size. Madeline nodded and he began to slowly thrust into her. She gripped his robe softly as she let out a soft moan. Anders kissed her as he began to speed up. She let out a bit louder of a moan and Anders covered her mouth.

"W-we can't have anyone hear us." He whispered and Madeline nods as she throws her head back. Her knees were getting weak and Anders could feel getting weak, he picked her up and began to pick up speed. Madeline groaned and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she held onto the shoulder of his robes. She groaned softly and buried her face in his neck. Anders pushed her body against the wall as he began to slow down.

"Mmmmm fuck, I'm close." He groaned out. Madeline kissed and sucked on some exposed skin on his neck, leaving a mark.

"M-me too." She moaned out and Anders began to spread up again. Madeline arched her back and threw her head back. "M-maker...oh fuck maker." Madeline moaned as she climaxed, which caused Anders to cum. Madeline looked at him as she tried to control her breathing. Anders kissed her as he pulled out. Madeline broke the kiss with a smile.

"I love you Anders." Madeline said with a soft smile Anders kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." He said and sat her down. Anders adjusted his robe and helped Madeline with hers. "We need to go before people realize that we are gone." Anders said with a smile and fixed her hair. Madeline picked up her books and walked out. Meanwhile Nicolas walked by and heard what he thought to be moaning. He stayed for a moment and heard Madeline's voice telling Anders her feelings. Jealousy filled Nicolas but instead of busting them he decided to wait to get her alone and take exactly what he wants.


	4. Happiness In The Tower Is Always Temporary

Madeline was studying on the different types of magic as a little girl suddenly attaches herself to Madeline's leg. "Madeline! tell me a story! I wanna hear about the princess that fell in love with the powerful wizard." The little girl said which caused Madeline blushed and Anders chuckled behind his book. Madeline knelt down to the little girl. she smiled softly and pushed the little girls hair behind her ear. 

"How about after sundown we can gather and I'll tell you all the stories you want, but right now I need to study so I can be ready for my Harrowing." Madeline explained and the little girl and the girl made a small pout. 

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that." She said and walked away. Madeline watched her with a smile and Anders walked up to her with a smirk. 

"So princess that falls for a powerful wizard?" Anders teased her and Madeline let out a giggle as she blushed.

"Shut up don't judge me, she wanted a fairy tale so I made one up." Madeline said and Anders chuckles and raises his eyebrow. 

"So not taking from your life princess." He teased and she shook her head.

"Anders not now, i'm trying to study." Madeline said as she walked back to her seat and went back to reading her book. Anders sat next to her and began reading a book as well. Meanwhile Nicolas came in to the library to relive the other Templar. He glanced over to Madeline and Anders sitting next to each other which infuriated him. Why did she have to be with a mage? He was much better for her, so why does she want this mage. If he couldn't have her no on could. If he could he'll mark her of maleficarum...or even better she would become a tranquil. Yea that will do just fine. Madeline looked up and immediately tensed up upon seeing Nicolas and Anders rested a hand on her knee. 

"Shh, He wont do anything here, there is too many people here. Don't let him shake you." He whispered and she went back to reading but she kept glancing up at Nicolas. Each time she looked at him she could sense the dark thoughts coming off of him. All she wanted to do was leave the tower to get as far from him as she could. she could leave to Tevinter, she wouldn't be oppressed there, but how was she going to get from Ferelden to Tevinter. A soon as she became lost in her thoughts she felt Anders grab her hand. "Hey, he won't hurt you. I won't let him." Anders whispered and Madeline realized that she was trembling. Anders put his book down and set hers down. "Madeline relax, breathe," He said and she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. 

"Thank you Anders." She said and She picked up her book and placed it back on the shelf. Anders followed her and stood next to her. Anders was about to say something but then Grand enchanter Irving walked up to her. Anders stepped away from her. 

"Madeline, I'll talk to you later." Anders said and walked away. The Grand Enchanter smiled at her. 

"Madeline, I need you to follow me." Grand enchanter said and she followed him to his office. Once they got their she panicked and looked at him. 

"I'm sorry grand enchanter. I'm sorry if i let you down." Madeline said and grand enchanter looked at her a bit confused.

"For what? your relationship with Anders? Oh child i was young once. No I brought you to my office to discuss your harrowing. You have been advancing well. We wanted to reward for all your hard work. you need to get rest because we are waking you early for the test." Grand enchanter explained and Madeline face lit up. 

"Thank you so much grand enchanter! I won't let you down." She said with a wide smile. The grand enchanter excused her and she found Anders and gave him a huge hug. 

"I've been chosen for my Harrowing!" She said and Anders smiled widely and hugged her back.

"I'm so proud of you! You'll do great! You are going to be a great mage. You need to hurry to bed get plenty rest." Anders said and cupped her face and gently kissed her not caring who would see them. Madeline smiled and hugged him. She hurried off to her room not knowing this was the last time she would be happy. Anders watched her walk away with a terrible feeling in his stomach.


	5. Templars suck

“You can never out run me.” Madeline heard a voice that called out from behind her. She was running as fast as she could she felt her lungs burning. She finally made it to a small cabin where she saw Anders welcoming her but she saw Nicolas behind him. Before she could scream Nicolas ran his sword through Anders chest. 

“You have no one. You belong to me.” Nicolas said and then she was shaken awake by a Templar. She jolted up and fell off the bed. She gripped her head as she tried to hold back her tears. She then felt a hand on her back. She jumped as she looked up and she was relieved that it was Samuel. 

“What’s wrong Madeline?” He asked her and she shook her head. 

“Nothing.. Just a nightmare, who is supposed to watch over my harrowing today?” She asked and Samuel sighed a bit. 

“Grand enchanter and the Knight commander will be mainly watching over you but if you are to fail...I will be the one to cut you down.” He said grimly and she looked at him and smiled. 

“Then I won’t fail.” She said and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She then looked at him. 

“Madeline what is with you and Nicolas. You are all he talks about.” Samuel asked and all of the color drained from Madeline’s face. 

“I believe he wants me but I want nothing to do with him. He practically broken my wrist, attacked Anders but made it all Anders' fault. I’m scared of him.” Madeline confessed and Samuel nods. 

“I see. Well, I’ll talk with Knight Commander and if anything can be done, but come on you need to get you to your harrowing.” He said and he escorted her to the harrowing chamber. Once she was inside, she was greeted by the Grand Enchanter. He walked her inside and explained what the harrowing is and why it is an important test. Once they came up the stairs, she saw Knight Commander. She gave him a polite nod and walked to the harrowing pool. He placed her hand in and suddenly she was in the fade. 

“Fuck that hurt.” She mumbled as she stood up. She walked down the path and was met with very angry spirits she quickly defended herself. She saw a spirit that was a mouse and he tried to talk to her. 

“No, I don’t need help I can do this.” She said as she walked up to the spirit of valor. 

“Your betters sent you in here unarmed? How childish.” He grumbled. 

“May I borrow a staff sir?” Madeline asked and he looked at her with a smirk. 

“If you defeat me in a duel.” The spirit said and Madeline accepted. The spirit drew his sword and Madeline cast a number of spells which stunned the spirit this allowed her to gain some distance. The spirit regained control and charged at Madeline she placed a fire wall in front of her. The spirit ran right through it and Madeline casted soul crushing prison. The spirit groaned. 

“Enough! You have proven that you are worthy to go against the demon.” The spirit said and handed her a staff. 

“Thank you, sir.” Madeline said and walked to find the demon. She walked into an open field which reminded her of home but she then saw a desire demon come out. 

“Well well, what is this? A new play thing?” The demon said as Madeline drew her staff. “Now. Can't we talk first?” The demon said and Madeline rolled her eyes. 

“What can you possibly give me that I don’t already have?” Madeline asked as the desire demon smirked. 

“How about the ability to crush Nicolas and leave with Anders and never to be bothered again?” The demon said as she circled Madeline. Madeline took a deep breath. 

“That is tempting but I can deal with him on my own without your power or false promises.” Madeline said and gripped her staff harder. The desire demon stopped in front of her. 

“What could be more perfect than crushing your enemies and living in peace?” The demon asked sounding angrier. 

“That is the thing, as a mage there is no such thing as living in peace. I’m tired of this conversation.” Madeline said and stunned the demon and began casting spells. The demon quickly regained their footing and began attacking her. Madeline casted spell after spell not trying to give in but the battle took a toll on her. Once the demon was killed, she was knocked back on the floor of the harrowing chamber. She opened her eyes briefly to see Cullen and Samuel rush over to her and then she blacked out. 

Madeline awoke and felt groggy. She sat up and rubbed her head and groaned. Anders saw that she woke up and walked over to her. He sat on the bed next to her. 

“Madeline, are you ok?” He asked looking concerned. Madeline nods and leaned to placed her head on his shoulder. 

“That was painful...” Madeline mumbled and Anders rubbed her arm. 

“Don’t get too comfortable yet, Grand Enchanter wanted to see you as soon as you woke up.” Anders said and Madeline nodded. She got up with an annoyed huff. Anders chuckled and took her hand. 

“I’ll be in the library later.” He said and walked off. She got her small book and placed it in the pocket of her robes. She then walked upstairs to Grand Enchanter’s office. On her way there, she pulled her into a dark room. She couldn’t see anything but felt arms on her and pushed her against the wall pinning her. 

“Now I have you little mouse.” A voice said and that made Madeline shudder, she knew that was Nicolas. Before she could react, he suddenly kissed her. The kiss was intense. He moved his hand to her neck and gripped it slightly. 

“You will be mine! Not that poor excuse for a mage.What was his name? Anders? I will take care of him if he gets in the way. You can no longer hide behind him. You will be mine or else.” He said his voice filled with desire. Madeline pushed him away and casted a light in the room. 

“I am not someone’s property to be claimed. I want nothing to do with you. Threaten me all you might Nicolas, but don’t you ever threaten my friends. And don’t you dare threaten Anders.” She said as she balled her fist. “Don’t you ever touch me again or I will report you.” She said and pushed him again to where he hit the wall and she stormed out. She continued on the way to the Grand Enchanter’s office. 

“Ah there she is.” The Grand Enchanter said as he looked up from his desk. Madeline smiled trying to hide the fact that she was still angry. “Congratulations on passing your harrowing. You have been moved to this level of the tower. You are given and new staff and robes.” The Grand Enchanter said but Madeline stayed silent. 

“What is wrong child?” He asked and Madeline sighed and looked at him. 

“I don’t think you’ll believe me.” Madeline said and the grand enchanter waved her over and she pulled out a chair and sat across from him. “There is a Templar named Nicolas and he has harassing me. I thought it was nothing but just now he pulled me into a dark room and kissed me. He also threatened me and Anders.” Madeline admitted and the Grand enchanter nodded. 

“I will talk with Gregior and I’ll see what I can do until then do your best to avoid him.” The Grand Enchanter said and Madeline nodded. 

“Thank you for listing to me.” She said and walked to the dormitory finding her new bed and she sat down looking over her small spell book that she created. She then fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m going to die in this tower. I need to get out.” She thought with a sigh. She shook her head and headed to the library to meet Anders but she saw Nicolas and Anders arguing. She quickly got in between the two. 

“Anders, calm down. He can’t do anything.” She whispered and Madeline pulled him along. 

“She can’t protect you forever mage.” Nicolas said with his temper flaring. Madeline got Anders to calm down and he sighed. 

“Why does he do that?” Anders asked and Madeline grabbed his hands. 

“Because he wants me and he figures if you get locked up, he can get closer to me.” Madeline said and she saw Anders get angrier. “Anders calm down. He can’t hurt me, I passed my harrowing.” Madeline said and Anders huffed. 

“I don’t like how he thinks he has power over you.” Anders admitted and Madeline chuckled a bit. “What? What did I say?” Anders said and Madeline leaned in to his ear. 

“I talked with the Grand Enchanter about this. He won’t hurt me. I passed my harrowing there is no way where they can turn me tranquil.” She said and looked at him. 

“Come with me.” She said and pulled him to a room. Anders walked into the room and Madeline closed the door and casted a small light. “I want out of the tower. I can’t live my whole life here.” Madeline said and Anders looked at her. 

“Are you sure? We would be living on the run.” Anders asked her and she walked up to him. 

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.” Madeline said as Anders kissed her. He pushed her against the wall. He picked up her leg and wrapped round his hip. 

“I would love to live on the run with you.” He whispered on her lips. Madeline smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I love you Anders.” She whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again. He slowly pulled up her robes but she stopped him. 

“Not here Anders...He might be listing in. Sneak out here tonight.” She whispered and Anders kissed her. 

“Of course.” He said and let go of her leg. She smiled at him and she walked back to her room. She sat there thinking of everything she needed to do. She knew the easiest way out of the tower the struggle was getting there undetected.


End file.
